Generally, an electronic device has a substrate to control the operation of the electronic device. Especially, an electronic device having a substrate that has a central processing unit (CPU) to central-control the electronic device. The CPU is an important part of the electronic device, so to check the credibility of the CPU, an inspection test should be performed to test whether the CPU is properly on the substrate.
Recently, in order to measure a substrate, on which a measurement object is formed, a measurement apparatus having a projection part that includes an illuminating-source and a lattice-device to provide a pattern-light towards a measurement object and, an image-capture part that image-captures a pattern-image by providing a pattern-light, is used to inspect a substrate having a measurement object.
However, while inspecting a substrate having a measurement object, a distortion of the inspection data may occur due to an optical system itself having a distortion of the optical system that is installed in the measurement apparatus. In addition, a distortion of the inspection data may also occur by a tilted pose of the substrate due to the image plane of the image-capture part and a plane of the measurement object on a substrate may not be parallel due to two-dimensional measurement that does not consider a tilted pose of the substrate.